Bound Within a Book
by MonochromeNoKiss
Summary: The young shinigami tells his story of how he was tortured by Noah-sama in his cursed book. (WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS)


**WARNING: ****_SPOILER ALERT_****: THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE SOUL EATER MANGA **

* * *

**_Flashback Death the Kid's POV_**

I was just around the corner. I could hear the fight that was going on. Noah-sama just beat Mosquito. Impossible. He was practically unbeatable. While I stood there thinking about what just happened I felt someone's presence. I almost jumped when I saw Noah-sama standing there.

"Hmm, a shinigami. This will go nicely in my collection."

I felt the sweat drip down my face. He held a seemingly harmless book above my head. I didn't know what to do, but at the last second I threw Liz and Patty on the ground in front of me. After that I was sucked into his book.

A series of numbers and letters flashed before my eyes. They joined together and formed chains around my wrists. Then I found my self chained to a wall in a dark room. Noah-sama looked at me.

"Impossible. You have brew."

I felt as if he was looking into my soul. His cold eyes pierced into mine.

"Would you care to tell me how you got brew?"

I didn't say anything.

"Answer me shinigami!"

"I don't know how."

"Don't lie, I don't like liars!"

I felt his hand push into my chest, I screamed in pain. I eventually managed to choke out the words,

"The squid..."

"What!?"

"The squid's soul. I collected it."

You could hear the pain in my voice.

"What squid? Are you lying?!"

"No! I promise! There was a squid, and it- it-"

I couldn't seem to get my words together. So much happened in what seemed to be a few seconds. Where am I? I'm in Noah-sama's book. How did I get here? Noah-sama captured me. And where are Liz and Patty? Liz and Patty... Are they safe? Are they okay? I felt my heart ache as I thought about them. I began to hear Patty's faint voice, "Onee-chan... What happened to Kid?" I felt a sharp pinch of pain that caused me to snap back into the present.

"I'm tired of your nonsense! You better get your story together soon, shinigami."

_**End of Flashback**_

I woke up and felt the cold, rusty shackles chaining me to the wall. Is this the fate of a shinigami? Stuck inside of Noah-sama's book to be kept as a prize? Day after day, sitting and being physically tortured, just to be part of a collection. And Gopher, threatening to kill my friends and hang their corpses in front of me. I've been here for days, maybe years. It seems timeless when you're im a book.

"Shinigami!"

Gopher came looking for me, as if I could move from my detainment.

"What?"

"Why? Why did Noah-sama pick you!?"

"You act as if being chained to a wall is a privilege."

The next thing I knew I was punched in the stomach.

"You should be grateful. In Noah-sama's eyes you were worthy of being part of his collection."

"I have nothing to be grateful for. I've been strapped to a wall in an empty room. And I'm forced to listen to the nonsense that comes from your mouth."

"Are you saying this room is too boring for you? Perhaps I should hang some paintings in here for you, or paint the walls. Would your neurotic mind like that?"

"You're standards are different then mine, I think I'd rather you keep the room as it is."

Noah-sama came in the room. Here comes another day of torment and suffering. He walked over to me.

"Let's try this again shall we?"

"It hasn't been working before, so why would it work now?"

"It's bound to work one of these times."

I tried to prepare my mind, body and soul for what Noah-sama was about to do. Somehow, he is able to reach into souls, even that of a shinigami's.

"This is going to hurt you more than it will hurt me, but I really don't care."

His soul partially resonated with mine, then I began to feel the pain of his wavelength. It was significantly stronger than mine, even though I'm a shinigami. He wants to dig into my soul to find brew. I clenched my teeth together, but the pain was too intense.

"Stop! Stop! I- I-"

"Shut up, shinigami! Know your place!"

When I spoke up, he only became more aggressive. Tears of pain dripped down my face. Gopher stood in the corner laughing. Laughing at my misery and how pathetic I was. Anger. Anger and pain. No one should ever have to go through this. My life... Everything is slipping away... Like a dream you can't remember. No matter how hard you try, it's gone. Forever.

"Where are you brew?!"

Noah-sama isn't a very patient person. He quickly pulled his hand out of my stomach.

"We'll try this again tomorrow! And the day after that! You're not leaving until I have brew!"

He stormed out of the room and Gopher obediently followed. I looked at the floor that was splattered with my blood. It was abstract. No organization what so ever. No balance. But is balance even that important? What have I been fighting for in my life? What is my driving force? Symmetry? Balance? None of that matters now. My life is just a page in a book, passed and soon forgotten.

A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body...

I looked at myself, my body. It was horribly bruised and beaten. My thoughts, my mind. Something that I thought was perfectly organized and sane. Is anything really that easy? It seems like the pieces are falling apart. I've lost track of time, what else have I lost track of? And my soul. My soul's wavelength is permanently damaged because of what Noah-sama has done. What he's been doing. I may be a shinigami, but I don't think I can take anymore of this. No one should have to go through this. So why am I here?

* * *

(A/N: This story wan't really meant to be continued, I just wrote it for fun. If you enjoyed then please rate and review.)


End file.
